


A light in the dark

by Jadzia_Bear



Series: The Siddiq Files [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Only a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: Siddiq and Enid have more to talk about than either might have imagined.





	A light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Siddiq you guys, he's such a sweetie. There's barely any fic with him as a main character and you know what they say, write the fic you want to see in the world ;P

It’s bright and sunny the day they hold a memorial for Carl. Siddiq doesn’t know if it feels like the sun is just being obnoxious, or if it’s kind of apt, considering the hope Carl seemed to engender for these people.

A girl with long brown hair comes up to him at the end of the ceremony. “So you’re Siddiq?” she asks, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Yeah.” He pushes his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

She sniffs. “Can you tell me—?”

“Yeah, of course.”

He tells her everything she wants to know about his all too brief interactions with Carl as the other mourners slowly drift away. She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and nods her thanks when he’s done.

“Can you tell me some of _your_ stories about Carl?” Siddiq asks tentatively.

The girl nods again, and there’s a sad smile in it this time. “Yeah. Let’s get some tea.”

* * *

Siddiq has just bid farewell to Maggie and Hershel after completing Hershel’s 12-month check-up when Enid enters the medical trailer with a box in her arms and a triumphant look on her face.

“I made you something,” she announces.

Siddiq’s lips quirk in amusement as he comes closer. She’s so cute. He’s grateful she chooses to spend some of her time helping him in here, things are always better when she’s around.

“I went through all the old sheets,” she explains as she plops the box down on an empty bed, “and turned them into bandages.”

When Siddiq peeks inside he sees dozens of neatly rolled lengths of torn sheet, all ready to go for their next emergency.

“Best nurse ever,” Siddiq declares, and Enid grins.

* * *

The melodic strumming of the guitar blends seamlessly with Alden’s singing and the snaps of the campfire.

“It’ll be too cold for this soon,” Siddiq murmurs to Enid. More people turn out for these impromptu evening performances in the warmer months, but there’s still a handful of Hilltop residents who have gathered for it tonight.

“I think it might be too cold for it now,” she replies with a shiver. She scooches closer to him.

With his heart in his throat, he slips an arm around her.

The last thing he wants is to misread what’s between them, but she shoots him a small, shy smile and snuggles closer still, so he thinks he’s doing okay.

He can feel the movement of each breath against his side and the doctor in him can’t help but count them: elevated, like his own.

Not long after, she rests a gloved hand on his leg, making something inside him collapse into a happy mess. You don’t put your hand on the thigh of someone you only want to be friends with.

She’s watching him carefully with those big, brown eyes of hers, waiting for his reaction, and he’s more than happy to give her one.

He presses a soft kiss to the apple of her cheek.

“That okay?” he whispers.

“Almost,” she whispers back. She kisses him on the lips. “That’s better.”

He huffs a soft laugh.

“You’re right, that’s much better,” he agrees, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this little fic. Every comment and kudos means the world to me, thank you :)


End file.
